Ed x Win
by belledonna421
Summary: Edward has come home from traveling in the west. Fluffy Lemony Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Lemon in which Edward gets some serious blue balls.**  
-

"Damn I'm slow." Edward swore as he limped the last few yards to the front door. He rubbed the ache from his upper thigh before straightening and opening the door. Den bounded off the couch towards him. Winry's sleepy head popped up from where she had been napping.

"Ed!"

She yawned and stretched her arms upwards. Ed tried hard not to stare as she arched her back pushing her chest out prominently. He blushed crimson. It had been so long since he had seen her. She was so beautiful. Den licked his hand insistently and he used the opportunity to pet the exuberant dog with both hands trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I wasn't expecting you for another few hours."

"I caught an earlier train." He stood up and took a few steps forward. Winry's face darkened and she grimaced in a very un-cute way in his opinion.

"Edward Elric! What did you do this time!"

She rushed forward almost knocking him over as she tried to tower over him. "Lie down!" She demanded grabbing his forearm and stumble-dragging him to the sofa despite his loud expletives and protests. She stripped him of shoes and pants quickly and gasped at the state of his automail and bruised stump.

"What did you do to yourself!" Winry cried out.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." He said stubbornly turning away from her. She pulled his shirt over his head and gasped again at the state of his bruised chest.

"Clearly!" She said sarcastically as she deftly felt at his ribs. "Nothing's broken." Ed said indignantly. She didn't seem convinced until she had felt each one. He was beginning to enjoy her touch a little too much when she abruptly disengaged his automail leg. Ed grunted in pain. "Geeze Winry warn a guy before you do that!"

She ignored him and muttered to herself about ungrateful patients and ruined masterpieces. She examined the hunk of hard wrought metal then set it aside with a sigh and turned her attention to the short stump that was left of his human leg. Her small calloused hands felt at the bruised flesh and he couldn't help his reaction. He shifted on the couch to try to hide his hardening erection but she held him fast. Winry deftly felt up the remnants of his leg up to his groin then, accidentally or on purpose he couldn't be sure, she brushed her knuckles against his balls. His head jerked back and a deep groan escaped his traitorous throat.

Winry, not realizing the reaction she had been creating in her long time friend, glanced up. Understanding for the first time how she had been touching him caused a deep red blush to bloom across her cheeks.

"P-Pervert!" She stammered out.

"It's not my damn fault!" He protested loudly. "You were touching me- and- it just happens okay!" He turned from her with indignation. Folding his arms across his chest.

She sat back on her heels a bright blush covering her face up to her hairline.

"Ed um...Do you- even- Do you really even- think of me like that?"

"What kind of question is that?"

She stared at the side of his face in frustration. "Just answer it would you! Why do you have to be so cagey all the time?"

He muttered out the corner of his mouth. " _I- we- we've been friends forever and it's not that it's d-difficult to think of you that way just that it's-I mean you are very attractive and_ Dammit! Why are you making me say this Shit?"

She stared at his tented shorts and pausing for just a moment she looked up into his intense flushed face and hesitantly let her fingers explore further.

"Winry what are you-" Ed gasped as her calloused fingers felt the length of his warm cock.

She cleared her throat. He was bigger than she was expecting. That was supposed to fit inside her? Edward moaned loudly as Winry slowly stroked him.

"So I'm the pervert huh?" He breathed between groans. She slid her hands further down stroking his balls.

"Do you really want to argue with me when I've got your balls in my hand Ed?" She leaned forward. He could see straight down her top. Her round perky breasts were perfect. He groaned deeply as she wrapped her fingers around his head. She stroked the length of him.

He grabbed her shoulder. "Wait." he gasped for words. "This isn't... how I... wanted to- to- to- DO this!" He shuddered with pleasure.

"So... you have been wanting this?" Winry asked innocently. Excited to illicit such a response from him. God he sure was sexy. She was enjoying this. He placed his hand over hers and she stopped.

"You want me to stop Ed?" She asked quietly, concerned that she had pushed too far.

"No."He said quickly and took his other hand and placed it gently on the nape of her neck tilting her head. He kissed her deeply. She gasped and he slipped his tongue past her lips. He hummed into her mouth enjoying the taste of her. She felt his hard pecs with her free hand. He abruptly grabbed her hips and pulled her on top of him. She gasped and broke their kiss. They were both breathing heavily as her warm core was snuggled right on top of his hard cock. Her short skirt barely covering her pale thighs. Her breasts settled on his chest, her hands tangled in his hair.

"I want you..." He muttered quietly. Pulling her insistently toward him and kissing her again. It was her turn to moan into his mouth as he gently bucked his hips against her.

He slid his hands from her hips down to her butt. Squeezing and kneading each cheek. She gripped his hair with one hand while sliding her other hand up and down his toned chest.

"Ed." She panted. "I want you too..." She moaned as he rubbed his hard dick against her pussy. "but..."

"But?" He asked suddenly nervous he was taking things too far.

"Granny will be home sometime soon...we can't be caught like this in the middle of the day."

"Well shit!" He was definitely taking things too far. He reluctantly let go of her ass and she reluctantly disentangled her hand from his hair.

He coughed. "So...We'll have to do this another time then..." He said pulling his shirt back on.

"Uh...yeah." Winry smiled shyly back at him. "We'll have to." She let her stare linger on his abs before his shirt covered them. She shook herself a little.

"I'll get you a regular prosthetic while I work on your automail."

She hurried from the room. He stared after her watching her hips and long hair sway as she left. He let out a long breath as he leaned into the cushions. Staring down at his raging hard on in derision. "Aw to hell with it..." He muttered.

She came back with a large prosthetic leg. He sure had grown from when they were children. Kneeling before him she fit it expertly into the port on his leg. Her fingers lingered on his thigh.

"Um...You must be hungry. That apple pie should be done cooling by now."

"Yeah..." He said pausing staring into her bright blue eyes. "That sounds great"

She helped him up from the couch and they went into the kitchen. Edward ate his pie with gusto. Winry left him to work on his automail.


	2. Chapter 2

Winry was hunched over her work desk piecing together some delicate automail. Ed walked through the doorway and hesitated standing behind her. She didn't seem aware of him until he finally put his warm hands on her bare shoulders.

"You shouldn't sit like that. You'll get a sore neck." He quietly cautioned rubbing the knots from her neck and shoulders.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that! You could've ruined this piece I've been working on all afternoon!"

"I wasn't sneaking!" He argued. "Besides it's well past evening now."

"What? What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Way too late for you to still be working." He said. "Come over here to the bed and I'll rub your back. It's gotta be sore after working hunched over like that all day." He turned toward the bed trying to hide the blush creeping up his neck. When did he get to be so forward? Too late to be thinking of that now.

"Yeah okay..." Winry spoke, glancing longingly between the automail and her mattress. She stood up and stretched. "Woah! I am sore!" She exclaimed.

Ed was sitting on the edge of her bed and patted the sheets beside him. She came over and sat in front of him. He swept her blonde hair to one shoulder and deftly massaged between her shoulder blades.

"Aaaaahhh..." She sighed in relief as he worked the knots from her back. Getting frustrated with the fabric keeping him from her bare skin he slipped his hands underneath her small black shirt.

"Here...um." She said hesitantly a red blush growing from her neck up to her cheeks. Slowly she unzipped her tube top and let it fall between them. Ed deliberately moved the fabric to the side. He tried to refocus and not think about her bare chest. He continued to work her soft skin to get all the knots from her back.

Once he was done he let his hands fall to her sides. He rubbed circles into her hips with his thumbs. Slowly, hesitantly he snaked his arms around her torso just underneath her breasts. He settled his chin on her shoulder and turned his face into her hair breathing her in.

"Mmmmmm..." Winry murmured. She settled her arms over his, resting her back into his chest. He suddenly got a wonderful view of her perky pink nipples and his dick responded.

He began kissing her shoulder, then her neck. He nibbled on her ear. He moved one hand to hover over her boobs. He cleared his throat and whispered. "uhm...may I?"

She took his hand in hers and cupped the bottom of her left breast. Winry's breathing hitched as he brushed her erect nipple with his thumb.

"Do you want to continue where we left off this morning?" She asked coyly

"Mmmm." Ed murmured his consent as he continued to move his hands cupping her breasts. Massaging the sensitive tissue. Making Winry moan and then she yawned.

"Maybe we should pick this up another time." He grinned into her neck. "You seem a little tired."

"Am not!" Winry protested.

He began to get up when she wouldn't let go of his arms wrapped around her. "Please Ed. Stay here tonight." She asked turning her face away to hide her expression.

"Uh yeah okay." He said quietly into her hair. He wrapped his arms more firmly around her and she settled into his chest sighing in contentment. He ran his hands from her stomach down to her thighs and back. He did this a couple more times before dipping his hand toward her warm center. She arched her back pressing into him. A shudder ran the length of her and her hips bucked.

Ed thought he had done something wrong when Winry stood up and hesitating for just a moment she dropped her overalls to the floor. Standing only in her small blue underwear she covered her breasts shyly. She was almost too tired to be embarrassed at the way Ed stared dumb struck.

"Damn you're beautiful Winry!"

She giggled and crawled onto the narrow bed. Pulling the sheets back Winry reached out and grabbed Eds tank top pulling him toward her.

"You should take this off. It's only fair." She said firmly.

"Fair! You had me practically naked earlier." Ed protested.

"Not the point!" Her outrage was only partly ruined by her huge yawn. Edward took his shirt off anyway. She curled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They were soon both asleep.


End file.
